gleenewyearsfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Mick
Daniel Vincent Mick '''is a main character on Glee: The New Years. Daniel is most likely a foreign-exchange student since he was born in Argentina, and he moved to USA with his parents. Personality In the beginning, Daniel was a very sweet, and hot type of guy, who has different sides of him. Daniel can have a side to him, where he can be sneaky. At another, he has a very sensitive heart and he'll feel sad for anything. However, in season 2, his personality switched heavily, he becomes a brief antagonist and becomes very ignorant and annoying. Life Before Glee Daniel was born in Argentina, but he and his parents moved to USA. In USA, he had no friends during 6 years, and last year, he started to have some and now he has lots of friends, still, he goes to a bad place when he thinks about his past/ Relationships Rick Castello In the episode, Dream Chasers, Daniel realized that A.J. had a crush on Rick. Daniel tried to ruin A.J's chances at asking him out by "dating" Rick, which he doesn't approve of. Leaving A.J. in shock. In "Triangle Of Love", Daniel spots Rick kissing A.J. showing that he doesn't really care for Daniel, and it leaves Daniel in anger. Daniel calls out a diva-off between him and A.J. to win Rick's love, as they sing "Crush", Rick chooses A.J. over Daniel. In later episodes, Daniel never actually "cared" for Rick. A.J. Riley In the episode, "Dream Chasers", Daniel admits to liking A.J. as of a friendship, but as he discovers that A.J. liked Rick, he tries to pretend that he was Rick's boyfriend, leaving A.J. in shock. In "Triangle Of Love", Daniel and A.J. battle it out to win Rick's love, in which Rick chooses A.J., but later on, we discover that Daniel never really liked Rick. In "Fools In Love", Daniel says in voice over that regret hurting A.J. but it was insinuated. A.J. and Daniel became friends after the confrontation, but in the end of the episode, it seems as though he has to choose either if he can express his feelings to A.J. or be with Cheyenne and let it go. A.J. pats and rubs Daniel's back at the end of the performance, and Daniel blushes. For other episodes, Daniel and A.J. become close, to Rick's suspicion, he assumes that Daniel has feelings for A.J., A.J. denies it, but clearly, Daniel has been acting weird towards him. Rick confronts Daniel and tells him to come out of the closet, leaving a writer at school to create an article about it and it ruins Daniel's reputation, then, Daniel runs to the library and kisses A.J., Daniel opens up to him about his secret. Now, it's approved that they have started dating. Cheyenne McLarson During the performance, Parachute on "Triangle Of Love", Cheyenne holds Daniel's hand, cheering him up after being depressed because of A.J and Rick's newfound relationship. Later on, Daniel and Cheyenne made it official that they would start a relationship. After opening up to Cheyenne about his secret of being gay and being madly in love with A.J, Cheyenne and Daniel ended their relationship on good terms, when Cheyenne was proud of him for coming out and telling her right away. Songs Solos: Season One: *Human Nature' (Newbies On The Block) *'While My Guitar Gently Weeps' (Fools In Love) *'Let It Be' (Now Or Never) *'Do Your Own Thing' (Bad Influence) *'Love Me Bad' (Bad Influence) *'I'm Coming Out' (Coming Out) Season Two: *'Right By My Side (Pretty Lil' Heart) *Stop Me (Hero) *You Sent Me Flying' (Our Time Now) *'Torn and Tattered '''(Family Portrait) Solos (In A Duet): Season One: Season Two: Category:Characters Category:LGBT Character Category:New Directions Member